The Challenge: Sex
by The Love of Our Lust
Summary: This is a challenge fic by Inspirational Grape Juice for my friend Pleasnt Proding Spike. The pairing, Sigmund/Kyle. The challenge, sex. This is for mature readers only. It is a graphic display of male on male sex. If you don't like, don't read.


**A/N: **This is a challenge fic brought to you by Inspirational Grape Juice for one of my dear friends, Pleasnt Proding Spike. The pairing: Sigmund/Kyle. The challenge: sex. That's right, just sex. Not really a challenge, I know, but I'm not complaining.

If any of you readers like what you read and want to send me, or one of my friends, a challenge, please see our profile (all three of us are sharing one). It has all the details on how to send us your requests. I hope you enjoy my fic, and look forward to getting new challenges.

**Warning: **As stated above, this is boy on boy sex. Graphic, sexy, sensual, detailed sex that involves to males and no females. If you do not like gay sex, then why are you here? You may click the back button at this time.

**Summary: **How many times do I have to say sex? This has a little plot, but don't worry, it doesn't get in the way of the sex.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Fanboy and Chum Chum universe. No matter how many times I put it on my Christmas list . . . Damn you Santa!

"Sigmund! Sigmund!" Fanboy and Chum Chum called out as they wandered around the wizard's empty house.

"Sigmund, we want to play! Where are you?" the purple and green costumed youth called out, cupping his hands around his mouth to ensure that his voice reached every dank corner of the desolate abode.

"Maybe he isn't home, Fanboy," Chum Chum chimed in.

"Nonsense. Who would leave their mail slot unlocked if they weren't home?" the caped crusader rationalized as he continued wandering the empty rooms.

"You're right, Fanboy. You're so smart," the younger boy replied as he dutifully followed his best friend. "Hey, Fanboy, look! Sigmund left his T.V. . . crystal ball . . shiny thing on!" Chum Chum exclaimed as he ran into a side room to inspect the glimmering object more closely.

"What was that, little buddy?"

Chum Chum just stared at the object before him, entranced. Not only was it shiny, but it also had pictures. THAT MOVED! Fanboy casually walked over to his friend and looked over his shoulder wondering what had him so transfixed.

"Hey, that looks like our friend, Kyle!" Fanboy observed, pointing at the image in the crystal ball.

"And Sigmund," Chum Chum added. "But what are they doing?" Chum Chum suddenly looked up at Fanboy, his bottom lip quivering and his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You don't think they're p-playing without u-us, do you?" he cried, hurt showing on his features.

Fanboy wrapped his arms around his closest friend. "Nonsense. Who wouldn't want to play with my Chum Chum?" he consoled.

"T-then what are they doing?" he asked, his deep brown eyes as big as a wounded puppy's.

"Well, let's see." Fanboy let go of Chum Chum to inspect the object before them. "Where's the volume on this thing?" he asked to no one in particular as he tapped at the crystal ball.

"_Oh! Ah!" _

"What's that? What's going on?" Chum Chum bounced around Fanboy trying to get a look at the orb as loud moans filled the empty air around them. "Why is Kyle making that noise?"

Realization dawned on Fanboy as he got a better look at the images in the ball. "No, Chum Chum! Don't look!" he cried as he covered the adolescent boy's eyes. But it was too late. Chum Chum's innocence was already shattered as he too, realized what the carnal activity before him was.

Kyle's face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink, eyes closed tightly, too embarrassed to look at the man above him as waves of pleasure washed over his body. Another moan slipped from his lips as Sigmund thrust into him again and again. It was as if every nerve ending in Kyle's body was working overtime, causing even the lightest of caresses to reverberate throughout his being.

"Sigmund, I . . . I can't . . . much longer . . . I . . . Oh!" he cried out as the silver haired boy continued his ministrations without pause. Kyle's member was stiff and begging for attention. He slipped one hand down his body in order to run it along the length of his shaft, but was stopped short when he felt a finger lightly run up the underside of his penis and circle the overly sensitized head before wrapping completely around his girth and pumping in time with the thrusts.

Kyle could feel his orgasm mounting, the sensations building. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, that he couldn't take much more without dying from the pleasure. The last thing Kyle was aware of before he went over the edge and his world was overrun with a warm white light was Sigmund climaxing, claiming him as his own, filling him with his seed.

The young wizard bolted upright in bed, straining to settle his erratic breathing into a more regular pattern.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

Kyle sighed in relief, thankful that something so embarrassing was merely a figment of his imagination, something that no one else needed to know about. But, even with that in mind, Kyle still found himself feeling a might bit lonely in his king sized bed all alone.

I wish, just once, that he would love me as much as I love him . . . Wait! Love? Since when did I love him? Lust, maybe . . . Yes, lust. He is sexy by anyone's standards and I, being merely a wizard, am not above his allure. But it's only a physical thing. None of that emotional nonsense. I do have my dignity to consider.

After reassuring himself of what he was definitely NOT feeling, Kyle laid back down in hopes of getting at least a few more hours of sleep. Trying to find a comfortable position to lie in, he turned onto his side and cuddled into his soft blankets.

That's when he noticed . . . It . . .

Kyle sat back up, blinked, then lifted the covers to peer under them. Sure enough, he had an erection.

_It must have been from that dream, _Kyle thought. _Even dream Sigmund manages to torture me in real life._

Dropping the covers and letting them settle back into place, Kyle laid down once again. He studied his ceiling trying to will his erection away, but images of Sigmund thrusting into him, filling him, touching him, kept flashing before his eyes, causing his erection to begin to throb, wanting to regain those sensations.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried thinking of something else, anything else. But no matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always returned to the same place. Sigmund. His member seemed to twitch at the notion, wanting Sigmund's touch almost as much as Kyle did himself.

"Oh, bother," Kyle mumbled, opening his eyes as he realized that there was only one way to make the damn thing go away.

Kyle slowly let his hand travel under the blankets, barely skimming over his pajama-covered chest before coming to rest atop the bulge in his pants. He sucked in a breath at the feeling of the cloth rubbing against his organ. Letting that same breath out in a low moan, Kyle closed his eyes as he tentatively slid his digits under the waistband of his pants, needing to feel flesh on flesh.

The redhead reached over to open the top drawer of his nightstand where he kept a bottle of lube for such occasions. After applying a small amount to his fingers and replacing the container in its hiding place, he trailed his fingers along the underside of his shaft, much as Sigmund had in his dream. "Oo-hah," he moaned, the feather-light touches arousing him to unimaginable lengths. As his fingers came up to the tip, he circled his forefinger around the head, smearing the dots of pre-cum.

"Ah!" Kyle bucked upward, biting his lower lip as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft loosely. He slid his fist down his penis, his palm grazing the sensitive nerve endings, sending shocks through his system. He slid his hand up and down his cock a few more times, reveling in the light touches, feeling his muscles clench with anticipation of what was to come.

When he could no longer take the teasing contact, he tightened his grip, starting at the base, and slowly slid his hand up. "Ungh," he moaned as he threw his head back at the rush of sensation.

Images of Sigmund taking him filled Kyle's mind, causing butterflies to beat against the inner walls of his torso, bringing him closer to his desired release. "S-Sigmund!" he called out, eyes closed, lost in pleasure. Kyle began to pant, his breath coming out in hot bursts, as his pace increased and his movements became jerkier. "I," he gasped. "I can't la-last much long . . . longer . . . Hah-aah!"

Kyle could feel his climax building. He knew it would be just moments before the waves upon waves of pleasure crashed on top of his head. Only a matter of time before the sensations started in his core and pulsed out through the rest of his body. It would be only seconds before he would scream out Sigmund's name as his body quivered with pleasure. He could feel it. Could feel himself climbing. Just a little more and he would fall over the edge into the depths of climax.

Just. A. Little. More.

Kyle was on the brink of release, mind lost in rapture, when all sensation ceased.

He opened his eyes in confusion and used his free hand to lift the blankets so he could look down toward his erection. His hand was still wrapped around the base of his penis, ready to pick up where he left off, but no matter how much Kyle tried to move, his hand refused to cooperate. It wouldn't move at all, or even let go, no matter what Kyle tried. It was as if he was no longer in control of the appendage.

"Having trouble?" A silky voice called from the wing-backed chair that was swathed in darkness in the corner of Kyle's room.

The wizard snapped his head up at the unexpected noise, dropping the blankets to cover him. "Wh-who's there?" Kyle could feel his cheeks growing warm at the thought of being caught in such a compromising situation.

"Do you really have to ask?" The voice asked in arrogance.

No, he didn't. Kyle knew whom the voice belonged to. "Sigmund." The young wizard was sure that his cheeks were as red as his hair. Of all the people to break into his room in the middle of the night, it had to be the one person he was fantasizing about.

"Oh, so you do know who I am," Sigmund teased.

"Well, who else would break into someone's house uninvited?" Kyle retorted. He wanted to bring the blanket up to his chin, but his hand still declined to move. Instead, he settled for bunching the coverings over his lap in hopes of disguising his very apparent erection.

"Uninvited, hmm?" Kyle could hear the smirk in Sigmund's voice. "Based on what I heard, you should be happy that I'm here." Kyle was glad that his room was too dark for either of them to see the other as more than a hazy outline. The last thing Kyle wanted was to be able to see the face that haunted his fantasies and knew it.

"Hmm . . ." Sigmund stopped to consider something. Kyle hoped it was whether to use the front door or back to leave. "It's too dark in here. I can't see your cute little expressions," Sigmund stated. Before Kyle could process the implications of the other boy's words, two small candlesticks topped with flame popped up next to Sigmund's head, floating and bobbing on the slight air currents in the room. "That's better," Sigmund said as he returned his gaze to Kyle.

Staring into Sigmund's ruby colored orbs, transfixed by their strange color, Kyle found himself forgetting about the troubling position he was caught in. Instead, his mind went back to his dream. To how those eyes looked when they were filled with desire. The same look they had now.

"Kyle," Sigmund called softly, snapping him back to reality. "You're staring."

The wizard's face reverted back to its now common shade of red. "I am not," he retorted as he looked down. Knowing that he sounded like a petulant child, Kyle added, "Why are you here, anyway?"

Sigmund seemed to consider the question for a time, his eyes drawn to a distant spot on the far wall. "Well," he replied as he slowly stood from the chair, glancing back to the other boy. He took a slow, deliberate step toward the bed. "I think it would be easier to show you." Every few steps a new set of candles would appear to light the way to Sigmund's destination. When the silver haired wizard had passed through the halo of light, the candles would float and bump around the room aimlessly, the flames wavering and flickering, but never going out.

Kyle sat paralyzed on the bed, unable to take his eyes from the approaching figure. He found himself mesmerized by the golden flicker that played across Sigmund's hair as he walked under the flames, growing fainter, then suddenly bright as a new set of flames appeared. When Sigmund got closer, Kyle could smell the warm and sweet notes of french vanilla wafting from the candles, the thick scent enveloping his senses.

Sigmund came to a stop in front of Kyle and slyly looked down to where the redhead's erection still stood proud. "Oh my. What do we have here?" he asked, the mock sweet tones dripping from the words.

"N-nothing!" Kyle responded, desperately trying to make his hand move away to no avail.

The silver haired boy smirked, already well aware of what lay hidden under the blankets. "Oh really? Well, then why don't we have a little look-see?" he teased.

"No!" Kyle yelled, trying to cover his lap with only one arm. But it was too late. In one fluid motion, Sigmund removed the thick down blanket to reveal Kyle's hand disappearing into his pajama pants.

"What a naughty boy," he accused lightly. "You leave me no choice." Kyle glanced away, too embarrassed to come back with a retort. Sigmund gingerly lifted his right hand and extended his index finger. While Kyle was still looking away, he placed his finger in the center of his forehead. A flash of bright blue light filled the room before centering back on Kyle's head in a shape reminiscent of alchemy.

"Wha-what was that?" Kyle asked, absently rubbing his tingling forehead with his free hand.

"That," Sigmund smiled evilly, "is your punishment."

The smaller boy felt his stomach drop in worry. "What sort of punishment?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper, afraid of what the answer may be.

"Why don't I show you?" he said as he leisurely lifted one knee to rest on the edge of the bed, next to Kyle's hip. As Sigmund drew closer, his chest hovering above the other boy's, his legs straddling the other's hips, Kyle was unable to move away.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked uneasily.

Sigmund didn't reply, merely continued on his mission. Once he was a hair's breadth away from the smaller boy, the wizard lifted his hand to the collar of Kyle's pajama top and dipped his fingers inside to rest on the rosy flesh underneath. Kyle gasped at the feeling of the other boy's calloused skin rubbing against his own. "What are you doing?" He tried to pull away again, but found that he couldn't.

"By now you've noticed that you can't move." Kyle flinched at the sound of Sigmund's voice right next to his ear. The low notes reverberated, sparking his nerves, as the breath glided over his exposed neck.

_When had he gotten so close?_ Kyle thought to himself.

His thoughts were cut short as he felt the wizard in question's tongue dart out and boldly play with the shell of his ear before moving lower to pull the lobe into his mouth. "Ah!" Kyle gasped as he felt Sigmund suck on the delicate flesh. The feeling of Sigmund's wet, hot mouth sent shivers down Kyle's spine that ended at his groin.

Kyle tried to regain his thoughts and ignore the sensations Sigmund was causing. "Why can't I move?" he asked weakly.

The silver haired boy regretfully removed his lips from the other's ear. "Because you are under my control," Sigmund replied lightly.

"WHAT?" Kyle exclaimed, anger flooding through the notes of pleasure. He tried his hardest to move his arms in order to push the taller boy off, but nothing he did seemed to work. "Get off of me, you oaf!" he demanded.

"No," was the only reply that the redhead received. Sigmund returned his lips to the spot that was recently vacated. Kyle flinched when Sigmund's moist lips touched the sensitive skin behind his ear, shivering when the tip of the other boy's tongue came in contact with the flesh.

"W-why not?" Kyle asked in a breathless voice, trying to distract himself from the frantic thrumming of his heart.

Kyle received no reply. Sigmund's tongue continued on its journey across Kyle's warm, silken skin. It moved down, below Kyle's ear, and suckled on the lobe before continuing across his jaw line to the apex of his chin. It then changed directions, traveling down Kyle's throat, taking its time to trace the Adam's apple. By the time it delved into the hollow at the base of the redhead's slender neck, Kyle's pants and moans filled the air around them.

Sigmund lifted his head and studied the boy lying beneath him. Kyle's skin was flushed a delicate shade of pink, his lungs seemed to be straining to find oxygen, and his beautiful blue eyes were glazed with passion. "We seem to have run into a problem," he said.

Sigmund's words snapped Kyle out of his pleasure-induced submission. "Yes, we have. You," he retorted, his eyes regaining their usual fire.

The taller boy just smirked. "I was referring to this," he said as he ripped Kyle's pajama top to expose the smooth, pale skin beneath. Button's flew across the room at Sigmund's impatience, one hitting a nearby candle, causing it to bob in a new direction.

"Why you!" Kyle yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

But it was too late. Sigmund was already zeroed in on his quarry. Holding on to the two tattered ends of Kyle's ruined pajama shirt for balance, Sigmund leaned back over Kyle's exposed body. First, his lips came into contact with the skin just below his right collarbone, lightly ghosting over the sensitized flesh until they reached one erect nipple. Sigmund flicked out his tongue to tease and taunt the poor wizard, circling the nub and grazing it with his teeth until the redhead arched his back in want of more.

Kyle bit down on his bottom lip to keep from crying out, a slight copper taste settling on his tongue. This was unbelievably different from his dream. The sensations were more acute and the feelings threatened to overwhelm him. The waft of the cool night air chilling his flesh, the touch of Sigmund's body against his own, the stroke of Sigmund's lips on his skin. The feelings swam around him, cocooning him in sensation and pleasure, yet leaving him wanting more. It wasn't enough. He wanted everything Sigmund had to offer.

Kyle looked down his body at Sigmund. The golden candlelight glinted off of his silver hair as he continued to tease the younger boy's nipple. "Nuh…hah!" Kyle moaned when Sigmund placed his mouth over his entire nipple in order to lick and suck, driving the boy under him crazy. Kyle could feel his erection begin to throb against his hand, craving attention of its own.

After being rewarded by Kyle's moans and mewling, Sigmund moved lower down the boy's pale stomach, following the curve of the redhead's arm, kissing a trail to the edge of his pants, where Kyle's hand disappeared. Without missing a beat, Sigmund grabbed the edge of Kyle's pants and boxers and pulled them down another inch. With new flesh exposed, Sigmund continued his trail, moving to the smaller boy's hip. Upon reaching his destination, Sigmund bit down, his teeth sinking into soft flesh, leaving a red mark that would soon turn into a bruise.

The stronger wizard sat up and looked Kyle dead in the eye. "This mark is to remind you that you are mine. Only I can touch you. Only I can give you pleasure. And only I can make you cum." He smirked at the last bit as he pulled off Kyle's pajama bottoms and boxers once and for all.

Once Sigmund had the smaller boy completely naked, he removed Kyle's hand from around his cock and placed both arms against the headboard where he bound them, using a spell he had recently come across. Confident that the binding was strong enough, the arrogant boy released the immobility of the redhead. Smirking, the silver haired teen got up from the bed to gain a better view of his soon to be lover.

He started at Kyle's hands, placed above his head, then followed the curve of one arm until his gaze reached his lovely face, which was flushed with pleasure, the azure eyes, clouded with desire, looked up at the silver-haired wizard boldly, begging to be violated. Sigmund ignored his member, which twitched in response to Kyle's look and grew hard. He let his sight drop to the smaller boy's chest, where the usually pale skin was marred with red and pink patches where Sigmund had used his mouth to tease the other boy, making him beg for more. Then Sigmund's attention came to the mark on Kyle's hip that was now a dark red with hints of purple beginning to creep in. Moving his stare just a bit lower, Sigmund's view came across Kyle's erection. It was standing upright, begging for attention, pre-cum beginning to bead at the tip. Sigmund's own cock copied the position, hardening at the sight of a naked and vulnerable Kyle.

Kyle finally realized what Sigmund was looking at with such a hungry look on his face. Embarrassed, he rotated his hips so as to cover his member with one of his legs. "Why am I naked, and you're not?" Kyle demanded, upset for feeling so insecure. "It's not fair."

Sigmund flicked his gaze up to Kyle's face to see him shyly looking away, his mouth in a pout. "I suppose that can be fixed," he replied slowly, letting the undeniable lust he felt be heard in every syllable. Kyle looked up at Sigmund as he began removing his gloves then letting them drop to the floor, followed by his black trench coat. Without removing his eyes from Kyle's, he took his vest off, one button at a time to reveal the white shirt beneath. The young wizard found himself completely transfixed as Sigmund pulled the loose shirt over his head, revealing the smooth, chiseled chest underneath. The smaller boy gulped at the sight in front of him, the pale skin lit by golden light, deep shadows masking the dips of his flesh. All Kyle could wonder was what that chest would feel like under his tongue.

Sigmund, relishing in the expressions racing across Kyle's face, moved his hands down his own chest to rest at the top of his pants. He unbuttoned the midnight cloth, unzipping them, and slid the tight garment down his toned legs, followed shortly by his boxers.

Sigmund now stood nude before Kyle, giving him a view of his delectable body. Everything from his sculpted pectorals to his erection was on display. Kyle longed to run his hands, tongue, teeth, over every square inch of flesh. The need to crush their bodies together, to feel chest on chest, groin on groin, leg over leg, was driving Kyle insane, his own erection growing painful, causing him to squirm on the bed.

Unable to suppress his desire for the other wizard, Sigmund crawled up from the foot of the bed, running his hands up Kyle's legs, over his thighs, around his hips, across his chest, over his neck, and coming to rest cupping his cheeks. Sigmund, now holding his body above the smaller boy's, looked down into Kyle's lust-filled gaze and uttered, "You are mine," before capturing the supple lips below him.

The kiss sent electric shivers up and down Kyle's body, seemingly magnetized as it lifted of its own accord to be flush against Sigmund's. He could feel the taller boy gasp, as their members touched, both feeling the other's need.

Sigmund finally broke the kiss, allowing the redhead to catch the breath that seemed to have escaped him. Once again, the older teen began a trek down Kyle's body. This time, his fingers danced over the delicate skin of his neck and ran along the hill of his collarbone before ghosting down his chest. When he came to Kyle's already sensitized nipples, the silver haired deviant couldn't help but rub a calloused thumb over each one. Kyle lifted his chest to deepen the contact, hissing in pleasure. Having successfully taunted the other boy with a hint of what was to come, Sigmund kept going, his fingertips running over soft flesh. One hand ran down each hip, down each leg, and circled back up, traveling up the tender flesh of Kyle's inner thigh. Just before reaching the apex, Sigmund moved his hand back over the tops of the other boy's thighs and over his lower stomach, stopping inches above Kyle's erection.

Sigmund leaned back over Kyle, and Kyle closed his eyes, expecting another kiss. Instead, Sigmund placed his mouth next to his ear and whispered, "Ask for it," his breath warm and moist against Kyle's ear.

The smaller wizard opened his eyes, confused by the demand. "What?" he asked.

Sigmund just smirked. "If you want it, ask for it," he repeated, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

Realization dawned on Kyle. His cheeks flamed at the thought of asking for _that_. But, he knew Sigmund was a man of his word, and if Kyle didn't ask for it, he wouldn't do it. And Kyle really wanted him to do it.

Defeated, Kyle turned his face away and murmured something unintelligible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Sigmund taunted.

"Please," Kyle said with a bit more force.

"Please, what? I'm afraid you will have to be a bit more specific," Sigmund mocked, knowing how uncomfortable Kyle was by the prospect.

"Please touch me! I want to feel your hand on my cock!" Kyle finally yelled, tired of the game Sigmund was playing.

"Well, if you insist," he said before returning his attention to the embarrassed boy's nether region. Sigmund ran one finger along the underside of Kyle's penis before circling the head.

"O-oh!" Kyle moaned, closing his eyes tight, relishing in the sensation. Finally it was happening. His dream was literally coming true.

Sigmund ran his finger back down the other boy's member before wrapping his hand around his girth and sliding it back up. The feeling of the older boy's hand gripping his penis almost made Kyle fall over the edge. The rough skin of Sigmund's palm grazing the soft flesh of Kyle's shaft sent sparks through the redhead. Sigmund kept the tempo slow and his touch light at first, but began to speed them up as Kyle's moans became louder and louder.

"Ngh! Ha-ahh! Sigm-sig-AH!" he cried, feeling his body racing towards climax. Sigmund kept pumping as Kyle tried to move his hips, the pleasure almost too much to take. "Sigmund! I can't take . . . can't take any more," he panted. "I'm going to cum." He bucked his hips in time with Sigmund's movements, trying to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. Sigmund just smiled as he continued pleasuring the other boy.

Kyle was almost there. Almost at the moment of complete ecstasy. When the floor would drop out from beneath him and all that mattered was the sensations coursing through his body. He was almost there.

Without warning, the feeling started to diminish. Kyle's orgasmic state subsided as Sigmund's movements began to slow. The young wizard looked at the boy above him, confusion evident on his face.

"I told you," Sigmund smiled devilishly. "It's your punishment," he stated as he removed his hand from Kyle's appendage.

"What exactly is my punishment?" Kyle asked hesitantly, his orgasmic state completely gone.

"You can't cum until I let you," he replied matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" Kyle screamed out, anger and disbelief replacing the earlier ecstasy. Sigmund ignored the outburst and leaned down to capture Kyle's lips in another kiss. The redhead turned his head away, trying to keep the conversation on track. Undeterred, Sigmund let his mouth fall on the smooth skin of Kyle's neck.

"What do you mean I can't . . . you know . . . unless you let me?" The other wizard replied by lightly biting the boy's neck, licking the wound he created. "Ah," Kyle murmured, feeling his body begin to melt into the embrace. "No, wait! Ng-oh!" he moaned when Sigmund moved his attention to the crook of his neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh, causing goose bumps to race across Kyle's skin.

Sigmund moved his lips lower, exploring the chest beneath him, as he slid one hand along Kyle's arm and laced his fingers with Kyle's. The silver haired wizard broke the binding on the smaller boy's wrists, and brought his hands down to rest on his shoulders. When Sigmund's expert tongue flicked the other's nipple, sending electrifying shivers coursing through his body, Kyle moved his hands into Sigmund's hair, tugging slightly.

The redhead was too far-gone to the pleasure running rampant through his body as it once again started climbing to orgasm, to notice Sigmund's amused smile at his wanton display. His vigor renewed, Sigmund gave each nipple one last flick with his tongue, earning a hiss of pleasure from the boy below him, before continuing southward to his real destination.

Sigmund loved the sound of Kyle's surprised gasp when his lips grazed the tip of his extended cock. He glanced up to find Kyle staring at him, need clouding his features. Without breaking eye contact, Sigmund took Kyle's member into the warm recesses of his mouth, using his lips and teeth to heighten the pleasure.

Kyle closed his eyes as a low moan escaped his lips. The sensation of Sigmund's mouth surrounding his cock was more than he could handle. He knew it wouldn't be long before he orgasmed.

Sigmund removed his lips slowly, focusing his attention on the tip as he swirled his tongue around it, making Kyle squirm. Replacing his mouth, the taller boy moved up and down, creating a steady rhythm. Losing his inhibitions, Kyle began to buck his hips in time with Sigmund's movements, thoughts on nothing other than his growing climax, and the boy that was giving him this pleasure.

Knowing that Kyle was close to his orgasm, Sigmund quickened the pace, growing ever faster until the redhead below him lost all control and screamed out in rapture.

The feeling was like nothing Kyle had felt before, no matter how many times he brought himself to the same point. The climax rocked through him, causing every nerve ending to sing out in pleasure, Kyle matching their pitch as he screamed out Sigmund's name.

Moving back up Kyle's body, Sigmund wiped a drop of cum from his bottom lip. "That's your reward for being a good boy," he murmured before leaning down to capture Kyle's lips in a kiss. The silver haired boy forced the other's head back to instigate a deeper kiss, thrusting his tongue into the moist orifice. The young wizard could still taste hints of himself in Sigmund's mouth as his own tongue flitted about in a return kiss.

Emboldened by his recent sexual release, Kyle felt the urge to repay Sigmund. When the wizard in question broke the kiss, steadily making his way to Kyle's ear (his new favorite place), Kyle tentatively slipped his hand between their bodies until he came into contact with the rigid appendage he was seeking.

Sigmund stilled when he felt the soft, hesitant fingertips brush against his member. Kyle, being unsure despite having done it to himself numerous times, kept his touches and caresses light, silently asking Sigmund what he liked. He formed a loose fist around the cock and slowly slid it up and down the shaft. Feeling embarrassed, Kyle turned his head away. "I-I'm sorry that I'm not as good at this as you are," he stammered in embarrassment. "I haven't had as much practice as you apparently have," he added to cover his own humiliation.

Sigmund merely smirked. "Then let me teach you."

Before Kyle could contemplate the meaning of Sigmund's words, his right fist tightened around the throbbing cock, moving steadily up and down. His fist gained a rhythm similar to the one Sigmund had used on Kyle, fast enough to flood the system with mounting pleasure, but slow enough that the sensations could be prolonged. Sigmund was losing himself in the pleasure, the friction of Kyle's hand causing him to release a low moan.

Knowing that he may not last much longer, Sigmund slowed Kyle's hand then reached over to Kyle's bedside table where he quickly located the bottle of lubrication. He deftly applied a small amount to his fingertips. While the redhead was still distracted with maintaining the tempo of his fist, Sigmund rocked back into a sitting position, bringing Kyle to straddle his hips. The silver haired teen brought one lubed finger to the smaller boy's entrance, smearing the lube around the muscle.

Kyle froze in his ministrations, caught off guard by the sudden touch of the other boy. "Don't stop," Sigmund murmured in Kyle's ear as he slowly pushed one finger inside.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, squirming at the invasive feeling.

"If I don't do this now, you'll regret it later," Sigmund replied as he began to move the digit in and out in time with the slow movements of Kyle's hand. "A-Ah!" Kyle breathed out, letting go of Sigmund's cock in favor of gripping his shoulders. Sigmund cautiously entered another digit, stretching Kyle. The redhead hissed in pain. "It hurts," he complained, trying to move his hips away.

"The pain will go away," Sigmund reassured as he regained the previous tempo, sliding his slick fingers in and out in a foreshadowing of what was to come. Soon, the pleasure outweighed the pain and Kyle moved his hips in time with Sigmund's thrusts. The silver haired wizard expertly rubbed a finger against the bundle of nerves, making Kyle scream at the jolt of pleasure. While Kyle was lost in sensation, Sigmund entered one last finger in preparation. The younger wizard barely noticed in his blissful state.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sigmund removed his fingers and once again grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a decent amount to his extended member.

"W-what are you doing now?" Kyle asked hesitantly. A smirk formed on Sigmund's lips as he slowly pushed the smaller boy onto his back. "Sigmund?" Kyle asked, trepidation entering his voice. Was he really going to do what Kyle thought he was going to do? Fully on his back, the smaller boy looked up into the warm red eyes staring down at him. In that moment, all hesitation left Kyle and he knew that he wanted this. A lot.

With no warning, Sigmund flipped Kyle over to lie on his stomach, and pulled his hips up until he was kneeling with his ass extended in offering. A devilish smile crossed Sigmund's face as he positioned his cock at Kyle's entrance. He started by pushing the head in, allowing the other boy to get used to the intrusion. Kyle whimpered, trying to ignore the slight sting of his inner walls being stretched beyond comfort. Sigmund continued to push in, holding tightly to Kyle's hips to maintain control.

It wasn't long before the pain subsided and Kyle found himself awash in new sensations. The feeling of Sigmund filling him excited him beyond belief leaving his cock fully aroused. He could no longer take the taller boy's slow progression, so he began to push his hips back, taking in more of Sigmund's cock, mewling at the sensation. Losing control at the sight of Kyle's wanton nature, Sigmund thrust in to the hilt, hitting the bundle of nerves on the way.

"Sigmund!" Kyle yelled, arching his back as pleasure invaded his senses. Invigorated by the sound of his name in Kyle's passion filled voice, Sigmund pulled out, leaving only the very tip inside, then thrust all the way in, eliciting another moan from the boy beneath him. "P-please," Kyle begged. "I want m-more." Never one to deny anyone, Sigmund complied, building a steady tempo, reveling in the feel of his penis sliding in and out of the tight entrance.

Both boys began to perspire at the exertion, their bodies become slick, a faint tinge of pink decorating their skin. Kyle's own cock demanded attention, so he slid one hand down with the intention of submitting to the demands of his body. He had just about reached his cock, when his hand was swatted away.

"Now, now," Sigmund chastised. "You have to be a good boy in order to get your reward. So, what shall your punishment be for your indiscretion, hmm?" Sigmund pulled out of Kyle and changed their position so that Sigmund was lying on his back, and Kyle was straddling his hips.

"How is this my punishment?" Kyle asked.

"Your punishment is to work for your pleasure," Sigmund replied lightly, a sly smile gracing his lips.

Accepting the challenge laid before him, Kyle lifted up onto his knees, and positioned Sigmund's penis at his entrance. With his gaze on the boy beneath him, Kyle let his hips fall, taking in the entire length of the cock. Sigmund hissed out in unexpected pleasure, and placed his hands on Kyle's hips. Liking the expression on Sigmund's face, the redhead lifted his hips completely off the member, paused for a few moments, and let his hips fall back down. The fingers on his hips clenched, digging into the soft flesh.

Smiling to himself, Kyle began to ride the boy beneath him, pleasure filling him every time the hands on his hips tightened. In the spirit of experimentation, Kyle took the older boy in to the hilt, then swiveled his hips, moaning as the cock inside of him rubbed against his prostate.

Unable to take the teasing thrusts of the other boy, Sigmund sat up, hands still firmly placed on the supple hips of the other boy, and lifted him up and down to a faster tempo. Kyle placed his hands on Sigmund's shoulders, using them as support to lift himself up and drop himself down, increasing the speed as his pleasure mounted.

Sigmund's could feel his climax getting closer. Losing himself in the pleasure, he pushed the other boy onto his back, coming to rest on top of him. He hooked one arm underneath one of Kyle's legs, and lifted it to gain easier access to his entrance. His mind only on the sensations coursing through his body, the silver haired boy began thrusting in and out, each thrust bringing both boys that much closer to release.

Kyle moaned as Sigmund hit his prostate with each thrust, sending shivers down his spine. The older boy let go of the other's leg in favor of snaking it between the two writhing bodies to grasp the redhead's penis, pumping it in time with the thrusts. The double stimulation made Kyle scream out in pleasure, arching his back into the touch. With one final thrust that hit his prostate, Kyle was thrown into the most powerful orgasm he had ever felt. The world around him went white as pleasure flooded his brain and clouded his senses. His seed spilled across his chest as his muscles spasmed, tightening and loosening around Sigmund's cock, sending the older boy into his own climax.

Sigmund collapsed next to Kyle and the two lay there for a few moments, trying to catch their breaths, the cool air of the room making them shiver as it came into contact with their perspiring skin.

The silence became awkward as Kyle realized that his greatest nemesis had just become his lover. Not knowing what to say, the only words that came out were, "Now I'm all sticky . . ."

"I can help with that," Sigmund smirked, as he rolled back on top of the smaller boy. Positioning himself above the other boy's stomach, Sigmund leaned his head down to lick up the mess they had made. His warm tongue felt good against Kyle's cool skin as it moved across his skin, finding every drop of cum. The wet muscle delved into the redhead's navel to lap the last bit of sperm. The clean up done, Sigmund kissed his way up the younger boy's torso, traveling up his neck, and ending at his lips. The kiss started light, but quickly grew in passion, the two tongues dancing around one another, fighting for dominance.

Breaking the kiss, Sigmund looked down at Kyle and whispered, "I win."

Kyle's face heated with embarrassment at the thought that he was right. "What do you mean you win? Get out of my bed," he yelled, fire in his voice to conceal the mortification on his face, as he literally kicked the taller boy off of the bed.

Knowing that he had won the war, Sigmund decided to let Kyle win the battle. "Fine, I'll leave," he replied as he found his forgotten clothing, replacing each article with great care. By the time he finished dressing, Kyle had retrieved the discarded blankets, and covered his nude form. Sigmund walked over to the blushing boy and reached his hand out. Halfway to Kyle's face, the appendage hesitated as its owner contemplated an unknown thought.

"What?" Kyle asked, bringing the covers higher over his chest.

"Nothing," Sigmund replied, cupping Kyle's cheek with the extended hand. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll be back," into the other boy's ear, licking the shell of his ear before pulling away. Before Kyle could hit him with a nearby pillow, the older boy vanished.

Kyle sighed, and sank into his blankets, letting the events of the night sink in. He and Sigmund really did have sex. As he replayed the developments between him and his former enemy, he remembered something that had been forgotten in the heat of the moment.

"God dammit, Sigmund! You never unsealed me!" he yelled at his ceiling, hoping that the words would somehow reach their intended target.

Meanwhile, Sigmund returned home to find the town's two most famous residents in his living room.

"Hey Sigmund, what have you been doing?" Fanboy asked, a devious smile on his face.

"I think you mean, whom," Chum Chum staged whispered to his best friend, giggling at his cleverness.

Confused, Sigmund decided to ignore the comment, fatigue setting in. "I'm going to bed," he stated before walking away, assuming the two caped crusaders could find their own way out. After all, they found their own way in.

"Was Kyle's bed not comfortable enough?" Chum Chum asked innocently, peering up at Sigmund with his round eyes.

"No, Kyle kicked him out, remember," the green suited hero snickered.

Sigmund tried to figure out how they could have known what he and Kyle had done, when his gaze came to the crystal ball sitting where he had left it, the image of Kyle yelling something to his ceiling clearly displayed. The look he shot Fanboy and Chum Chum clearly promised murder if the two did not leave soon.

"We'll be leaving now. We wanted to play, but it seems that you had more fun playing with Kyle," Fanboy called out as he and his best friend raced out of the house. Part of Sigmund was tempted to chase the two and teach them a thing or two about invading someone's privacy, but it's not like what they said was wrong. It was fun to play with Kyle.

Sigmund smiled to himself, stretched his tires muscles, then padded off to his bedroom for a good night's sleep.


End file.
